Burned
by freakylikethis
Summary: Katherine Pierce always gets what she wants - and right now, she wants Stefan Salvatore. Showing up unexpectedly in Mystic Falls, she invites Stefan back to her hotel, ready to take advantage of the younger Salvatore - and not at all expecting HIM to take advantage of HER! *ONE SHOT*


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written specifically for a friend of mine who wanted a smutty Steferine one-shot - hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"seriously, katherine? i know you're a sneaky scheming bitch and a bunch of other adjectives like that, but i never thought you were stupid."

"look whose fangs finally grew in," she answered. "how adorable, stefan. and really, stop with all the flattery. you'll make me blush. anyway," she continued, eyes shrewd. "i'd rather be my own bitch than someone else's."

it was incredibly satisfying to watch the anger flare in his eyes before he banked it, sending her an easy grin.

"this from the person who's been running from klaus for what, half a millennium?"

she didn't rise to the bait - she wasn't there to get into a fight with stefan. quite the opposite, actually.

since leaving mystic, katherine pierce hadn't been able to shake either salvatore brother from her mind. she knew full well why she found them so alluring, especially this time around. damon was finally a challenge - one she just might tackle in the not-so-distant future, just for the fun of it.

plus, the sex was fucking (she grinned) fantastic.

and then there was the younger salvatore, the poetic one with a gentle soul and a tender, loving heart. so devoted to elena, so totally willing to do whatever was necessary to take care of her.

enter klaus, katherine thought.

sure, he was the bane of her existence - to put it very, VERY mildly. but he'd also spiced things up considerably.

katherine had a taste for spicy hot.

so did stefan, when he let the animal loose. when a real woman took the reins.

elena's appeal was completely beyond katherine. sure, she was gorgeous - although she was entirely clueless when it came to playing up her innate beauty, which seemed nothing short of stupid. why not enjoy, even exploit, your god-given assets?

side by side, despite identical looks, katherine was the magnetic one, the sexy one, the one who owned her stunning good looks. both girls turned heads, sure. but katherine? with her, there was no slow double-take. with her, heads turned so damn fast necks suffered whiplash.

elena was, in a word, boring. katherine had made it her life's work to be anything but.

now she watched stefan, lids half closed, expression dangerous. and delicious.

"stefan, if you want to get under my skin we both know you could find much more... interesting ways to do it."

they stood on the sidewalk on a crowded street in central chicago. their ears were filled with the sounds native to any city - people walking, talking, rushing, cars screeching, honking, drivers throwing colorful curses out open windows. pollution choked sky and lungs. everything was busy, an assault to the senses. it was hardly an atmosphere conducive to romantic interludes.

but when she looked at him that way, the noise turned to a dull buzz. the bright daylight turned to smoky darkness. and the air itself pulsed with whispered promises and sultry secrets.

"same as ever," he murmured, but his voice was husky. "playing with fire. it's like you want to get burned."

katherine rose on tiptoe, kissed his jaw. her hand reached around him and she slipped a piece of paper into his back pocket.

"oh, i do," she murmured, lips a bare breath from his ear. she was pressed up against him now, chest rising and falling, begging for his attention, demanding his touch.

she slithered down til her feet were flat on the ground, felt the hard length of him begging for her attention, demanding her touch.

stepped back, gave him a dazzling smile.

"you seem to be up for the challenge."

she turned and walked away. didn't stop to look back. she hardly needed to confirm what she already knew. his eyes were locked on her retreating figure.

stefan clenched his fists, took a breath in an effort to calm himself. reached a hand into his pocket and took out the piece of paper she'd given him.

it was hotel stationery with the number 69 on it, which made him grin in spite of himself.

she'd get her challenge. and he'd be damned if she didn't get burned.

it was a very rare thing to take katherine pierce by surprise.

it was downright shocking for someone she knew so well to be the one who surprised her.

but that's exactly what stefan salvatore did when he knocked on her door.

knocked may not have been the right word for it. she could hear the wood splinter with each successive hammer of his fist, and if she didn't have ridiculously quick reflexes, that fist would've connected with her face when she swung the door open.

and then he was shoving her backwards and slamming the door behind him hard enough to shake the mass-manufactured pictures on the hotel walls.

in the span of a second she reviewed her options - did she want to snap his head off (perhaps literally) for his brutal mood? did she want to tease him out of it? did she want to stoke the flame simply for the fun of it?

he didn't give her time to decided. with brutal force he gripped her shoulders and crushed his mouth to hers. it couldn't quite be called a kiss - it was too savage, too fierce, too ripe with anger.

but fuck if she was going to let him manhandle her. in a lightning move she yanked herself from his grip, put her hands on her hips and, pissed as hell because he'd left her breathing hard, glared daggers at him.

"what the fuck crawled up your ass?" she demanded.

"don't push me katherine."

his voice was dangerously low. where she would've yelled, he only murmured. somehow, it was a much more effective.

"don't tell me what to do, stefan."

the fury in his eyes had her trembling - not with fear, but with excitement. who WAS this man, standing there in front of her, scalding her with a single look? certainly not the stefan she knew. this was a side of him she'd never seen. a side she hadn't known existed.

he stepped forward, and his mouth kicked up in a way that wasn't exactly a smile when she automatically retreated.

"what's wrong, katherine? if i didn't know better i'd say you were scared."

she hadn't even been aware of her retreat until her back was to the wall. she opened her mouth to answer but his teeth sank into her lower lip, drawing blood. when he released, her mouth was swollen and aching.

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" she wiped the blood from her lip, breathing so heavily her breasts nearly spilled out of the low cut of her tank.

which ceased to be an issue when his big, hard hand grabbed the fabric and ripped it in two.

"stop talking," he growled. she blinked, dazed, some distant corner of her mind wondering if this was actually happening.

"that was one of my favorite shirts you asshole."

his hand was on her throat, squeezing, bruising. "now you have two. i think i told you to shut the fuck up, katherine."

her eyes flashed. she should be fighting back. she was stronger than him.

wasn't she? for the first time in memory, she wasn't quite sure.

"you really think you can just tell me what to do?"

"i don't THINK anything," he said savagely, hand relaxing on her throat only to tangle in her hair, yanking her head back and locking his eyes on hers.

"oh, big bad stefan, you're really scaring me now." words were her only defense.

"i know i am."

"i was being sarcastic," she returned, tears welling in her eyes as his grip in her hair tightened.

"no," he said flatly. it was a statement that left no room for protest. "you're terrified."

she hissed when his left hand twisted her nipple. sparks flew through every nerve.

"you're hurting me."

"i haven't even started."

abruptly he forced her to her knees, heard her involuntary gasp.

she didn't remember him being quite so...

he saw it in her eyes even as the thought went through her head.

"you're gonna shut up now."

she knew what he was saying, swallowed. jesus, her hands were actually shaking as she fought with the button on his jeans.

"hurry the fuck up," he barked even as she freed him. her mouth opened - clearly she'd forgotten certain details of that sexy, hard body.

he didn't give her time to comment. the moment her jaw dropped he forced her head forward, groaned with pleasure, pain, who the hell knew which. her mouth was hot and wet and fevered.

his hold on her hair loosened - her mouth was fucking incredible as he rapidly lost the ability to think.

she felt his resolve evaporating, felt his brain shutting down. she played, trailed her tongue over the impressive length of him, moved forward, back, achingly slowly, then faster.

but he wasn't ready to let it end, fisted his hand in her hair again, pulled her back. she stared up at him, eyes clouded with lust.

"please. please, stefan, you have to touch me. for the love of fucking god, you have to touch me."

he dragged her to the floor, used his hands and mouth and teeth on her breasts.

brought his hand lower, had her hips arching in sheer desperation.

he was so close she was sure she'd die if she didn't feel his hands, his strong, skilled fingers.

when they found her, it took the mere feeling of his fingertips.

she couldn't help it. her body bucked. she shattered.

beneath his hands she slid limply to the floor, positively stunned, robbed of the ability to move.

his eyes were dark as he looked down at her, a sheen of slick sweat on her silky skin.

"i..." her lids opened drowsily, his face a blur. she was a boneless puddle beneath him and her eyes closed again. she didn't have the muscle control to keep them open.

he moved over her, leaned in close, mouth toying with her earlobe.

before she could register what was happening, his hand was on her again, bringing her up til she was soaring. her hips thrust beneath his hands, and then she was letting out a strangled cry and falling apart all over again.

"i can't breathe." her voice buzzed in her own ears.

"you are breathing."

"i can't..."

"i can."

his hand still cupped her. she was so steeped in sensation she lost her grasp on time and space. the rest of the world had fallen away.

"oh god - stefan - "

he couldn't hear her, could only watch the pleasure flicker across her face.

for the third time in the span of minutes he coaxed, then forced her over that dazzling peak.

"fuck. fuck." she couldn't move. ever again. "i think i'm dying. i think you killed me."

he trailed a finger over her cheek. every muscle trembled with restraint.

"open your eyes, katherine. i have to see..."

and he watched that face, those big, sexy eyes, go black as night as he plunged into her.


End file.
